grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavi Bookman Jr.
Lavi Bookman Jr. is an Exorcist of the Archangels, wherein he is a member of Team Allen and former member of the Black Order's European Branch, though this affiliation only exists so he and his mentor, Bookman, can record the world history as it unfolds. Statistics *'Name': Lavi Bookman Jr. *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': August 10 *'Classification': Human, Equipment-Type Exorcist, Archangels Member, Bookman Clan Archivist *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 185 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Ginger *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Iron Hammer *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Jason Liebrecht Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Small Town level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Likely Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Lavi is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger hair he tends to wear up in a black bandanna with a dotted, "X"-shaped red icon, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards (drooping eyes). His eyebrows have a particular へ shape like Reever's. He is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury. Lavi wears the standard Archangels exorcist uniform for men, along with a thigh-high boots, red hoop earrings, fingerless gloves, and a long red scarf around his neck. Lavi keeps his hammer-type Innocence in a holster he wears on his thigh, thus why his pants tend to be tight. Personality Despite displaying moods that range from mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold and bitter, and even sly or naive, Lavi is typically a very reserved person, these "personality traits", more often than not, tending to be something of a charade his training as a Bookman has forced him to put on. As a Bookman, Lavi's teachings strongly discourage and, in some cases, even forbid him from making personal attachments; because of this, Lavi is fully though reservedly aware of the fact that he might well live to see his "friends" and "comrades" die around him and be expected to move on without showing much of an outward reaction. He went as far as not considering himself as a human being as exemplified when he tells Miranda that "Lenalee is a human like her". Over time, though, Lavi has been finding it harder and harder to stick to these convictions. During a confrontation with Road Kamelot, he realized that the longer he was around his "friends", the harder it was for him to remember Bookman's orders to remain unattached. He realized that, while previously, he had no faith in the human race, he was starting to change and ask questions about who he was. After this realization, Lavi started to let himself become more genuine, though he still did his best to hide it from Bookman. Because of his occupation, Lavi can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his Bookman skills to win fights. Lavi enjoys giving nicknames to various characters, naming Bookman "Old Panda" due to the thick black circles around his eyes, a converted Akuma "Chomesuke", and Arystar "Crow-chan". He is one of the only people to call Kanda by his first name (though it frequently results in him nearly being killed for it), and apparently speaks to him outside of missions, as hinted when he called Allen "moyashi" (モヤシ), saying that if Kanda could call him that, Lavi could as well, as he is the same age as Kanda. He has a habit of teasing both Allen and Kanda. Coupled with his laid-back demeanor, Lavi has a tendency to put his arms behind his head. He also is a very "touchy-person", easily hugging his friends and make physical contact with them. He was also reproached many times by Bookman for talking too much. Even though he is most of the time cheerful and joking, he happens to get very angry when it comes to serious matter. Lavi also has a fondness for beautiful women with gifted assets, having a tendency to call out "Strike!" when he sees a woman who "meets his standards". History Main Skills and Equipment Iron Hammer: An Equipment-type Innocence that takes the shape of a size-shifting war hammer. Because he dislikes its official name, and because of his fondness of giving things/people nicknames, Lavi calls his hammer "Big Hammer, Little Hammer". It can grow (満, Man) and extend (伸, Shin) at Lavi's command. He also uses it as a mode of transportation by standing on the handle and continuously extending it in one direction. The weight increases with its size, but since Lavi is the Accommodator, this weight change does not affect him. Besides using it for brute strength, Lavi can also use the hammer to summon several "judgments" by hitting elemental seals (written in Kanji) that appear around his head by calling out Innocence Level 2, Release. *'Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash': Lavi strikes with his hammer on the ground to use the Fire seal which creates a torrent of flames in the form of a snake. Lavi can control this snake and he is even capable of riding over it. *'Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling Skies': Lavi uses the Heaven seal to generate a vast storm of lightning. *'Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth': Lavi uses the Wood seal to control objects in nature (i.e. the clouds, wind). *'Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven': Lavi uses both the Fire and the Heaven seals to create a huge snake of fire and iron. He can also create a shield-like flame wall. Relationships *Bookman *Allen Walker *Yu Kanda *Lenalee Lee *Arystar Krory III Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Equipment Type Category:Bookman Clan Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters